ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Enters Chandni's House
Advay Enters Chandni's House is the 4th episode of the show and is aired on 6 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Jiji saying threatening is for us, not just me. Kajal says I will get wrinkles in tension. Jiji gets some call and gets shocked. They go and meet Chandni. Chandni hugs her. Jiji asks Chandni what happened. Kajal says last time he took you and this time he took your dupatta. Chandni says no, someone was following me and then dupatta caught fire. Jiji asks whose jacket is this. Chandni recalls Advay. Jiji asks where is he. Chandni says don’t know where he went. Advay looks on. Jiji slaps the guard and asks how was my daughter attacked when you were here. The man says don’t know, someone has hit me from behind and fainted me. Jiji scolds him. Advay thinks the storm is yet to come. Shikha comes home with someone. She says we have to meet Chandni. Kajal says she is sleeping. She tells what happened yesterday. The girls come to meet Chandni. Chandni hugs them and asks did you guys know everything. Shikha says yes, we would have beaten that man, I m very angry, I will not leave that bodyguard. Chandni says I m fine. Shikha says I will be with you from now. Chandni says enough, I have to fight with my fears alone. She explains her feelings. Shikha jokes. Chandni calls her stupid and laughs. Chandni says I don’t have to fight or win, I don’t want to make anyone lose. Her sisters like her dialogue. They all show their swag and laugh. The sisters cook together. Advay calls their maid Shilpa. Shilpa hides the phone. She thinks Advay will call back again. Advay calls again. Shilpa takes her phone and goes making excuse. Shilpa collides with Kajal and her phone falls in water. Advay thinks Shilpa has disconnected my phone. Shilpa apologizes to Kajal. Kajal takes her for some work. Advay says I have to take her there. Chandni and her sisters have fun and dance on piya piya…… Jiji comes and looks on. The girls get tensed and get down the bed. Advay enters the house and recalls his happy family. Advay thinks I have stepped in this house after 16 years, difference is that this house was stone before and now even I m a stone. Jiji asks Chandni how is she feeling now, one year passed, sorry I could not protect you, I made ginger tea for you. The girls say we are also your daughters, you just love Chandni. Jiji hugs them and says truth is truth. Chandni recalls Advay’s words. Jiji answers a call. She says Shakun called me, I will just come. Chandni says you look worried. Jiji says I m thinking of pandits bhoj. Chandni asks sure. Jiji says yes and goes. Advay thinks my destruction started in this house, my house. He recalls the past. His parents sing and have a good time with Advay and Mikku. Phir aagaya hai….plays…. Advay recalls Chandni. Chandni also thinks of him. Shilpa comes to Jiji. Shakun asks her to leave. Shilpa sees the box and goes. Shakun says maybe jeweler threatened us, he wanted his share. Kajal says we did not give him share. Shakun says when we are going to get treasure, he wants the share. Jiji says he can’t dare to do this, someone knows the thing happened 16 years before. Advay thinks I have to know who all were in that incident. Jiji says many people were involved in that incident. Advay says I don’t know who were involved, but just Chandni and her family got benefits, her dad was Chote Mahant, and became Mahant after my dad was removed, the story started with defaming my dad, he was blamed to steal Lord’s jewelry. FB shows the jeweler blaming Mahant for replacing the real jewelry. The people were provoked. His dad got killed. His mum was called out and she was blamed of black magic. Chandni says Mahantani was flying in air. Advay thinks the man who has worn the golden kada has ignited fire. Advay ran away with Mikku. Advay thinks dad used to say Lord will forgive and punish the people, but I will not forgive and punish this house’s people, I will make them meet Lord. Shilpa sees him and says you…. what are you doing here, if anyone sees you, it will be problem. He asks why are you not answering. She says my phone fell in water. He gives her a phone and asks what was in that box that Indrani and her sisters worried. She says I saw the box, those three sisters looked worried. He asks where are they. She asks will you go there. She signs towards the room. Jiji/Indrana says we have equal risk by this letter, this spark can burn all of us. Advay thinks to go close to hear them. He walks to them and hears their conversation. Kajal says whoever it is, can’t be saved from us, we will know when he comes. He clicks a picture of the threatening note. They turn and see…… Precap: Advay says my family got ruined because of Chandni’s lie, I will surely punish her, I will use her and get in this house,I will ruin everything. Chandni asks him to return money. He says I will give you money, just meet me once on the terrace, if you don’t listen, I won’t let that happen what you want. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 4 References Episode 4 Guide